Mystery of the Mini-Series
Mystery of the Mini-Series is the forty-eighth episode of Mister T: The Animated Series. It is inspired by Masterpiece Theatre. Premise Mr. T's gymnastics team is cast in the lead roles in a mini-series for Masterpiece ''on PBS. When the set is robbed, Vince is determined to catch the thief, so that he can achieve his dreams of being an actor. Will he be able to pull it off? Plot '''Obsession is something that can lead to trouble. Mr. T explains that obsession can be dangerous and someone could get hurt. That is what Vince found out when the team had to solve the ''Mystery of the Mini-Series.' The team is in Scarborough in England where they are playing the main roles in a mini-series that is supposed to air as part of ''Masterpiece on PBS in a few months. Vince d'Amato is excited that he has a part in the show. He has one of the main roles after all. Fellow team members Jennifer Mendelssohn and Anita Lincoln are also in the show. Jeff warns Vince that he could get fired from the mini-series if he spies on Jennifer and Anita doing it in bed again. Vince explains that that happened by accident. Given that Vince is gay, too, he does understand what they were doing. Mr. T understands, but warns Vince that spying is inappropriate. Suddenly, a mysterious man is spotted leaving. Soon, they discover that the set has been robbed. As the team investigates, Jared Dalston arrives. He is a professional actor who claims he was late getting to the set. Robin and Kim question him, but he denies any knowledge of the robbery. The show's producer, Lord Haussman, and the show's director, Tom Trakker, knows that if the mini-series is not made, BBC will go nuts, as will PBS. Vince who wants to be an actor is determined to catch the thief. At the hotel, they spot the thief who left the thing he stole behind. This lead the team to suspect that robbery was a cover for something. Vince tries to catch him but gets injured in the process. Jeff and Woody suspect that the robbery was a cover for something. They question the studio owner, Jim Walker, and his assistant, John Kaplan. Jennifer and Anita uncover that Jim Walker is going through some major financial problems. John Kaplan is trying to bail him out. Vince starts spying on them. He discovers that they are hiding drugs, which they have been selling on the black market. He is spotted and taken prisoner. The others find out and hurry to rescue Vince, while Mr. T and Spike go after Walker and Kaplan. The two men are caught, and Vince is rescued. Vince admits that he had become obsessed with catching the thief that robbed the set not realizing the robbery was a cover for hiding a drug scheme that was being done to bail out Walker. He apologizes. Mr. T explains that Vince was able to continue playing his role in the mini-series, but he had learned one thing. Obsession can get a person in trouble. Mr. T is glad that Vince learned that lesson. Cast and Characters Suspects Culprits Songs Location * Scarborough, North Yorkshire, England Trivia * The events of The Ninja Mystery are mentioned in passing. * It is revealed that Vince d'Amato is gay and in a romantic relationship with Grant Kline who is not in the episode. Two of the characters in the episode are also homosexual. Those are Jennifer Mendelssohn, a Jewish-American from Baltimore, and Anita Lincoln, who was born in Scotland.